Trouver sa place
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Bob se met à la recherche de Mani. Parce que c'est bien connu : laisser l'elfe se balader tout seul, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il fasse des conneries ! Oui, mais cette nuit, Mani va aller beaucoup plus loin. Peut-être trop. (OS / mention de Maninndha / Shinéo / Bani)


_Hello ! :-)_

_J'innove encore en sortant un peu de ma zone de confort, je vous propose du **Bani** pour cette fois ! (… du Balthazar x Mani, quoi XD désolée j'ai un peu de mal avec le nom de ce ship :p)_

_J'ai essayé de changer un peu de style d'écriture pour cet OS, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ? (… si vous voyez une différence XD)_

_Juste un petit avertissement avant de commencer, au cas où vous auriez pas compris avec le résumé, c'est pas un OS très rigolo et il va être question de sujets un peu **sombres**. Scarification et tentative de suicide, notamment, vous êtes prévenus._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec nos amis Aventuriers. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Trouver sa place**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Peu à peu, la lumière revient et l'obscurité cesse de l'envelopper. Avec difficulté, Bob cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et relève la tête – lentement, parce que bon sang, ce que ça cogne… Sa vision reste floue pendant un moment. Mh, il a peut-être un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, ce soir. Son organisme de demi-diable est capable d'encaisser pas mal, mais là, c'était sûrement la pinte de trop, se dit-il en fixant vaguement la chope qu'il tient toujours en main, et qui tangue de droite à gauche sur la table comme si elle était sur un bateau. Bah, qu'importe. Il ne s'éternise pas à philosopher plus longtemps et met un point d'honneur à la terminer. Cul sec. L'univers coloré et bruyant autour de lui continue de danser, toujours plus chaotiquement. Il secoue la tête pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

Mauvaise idée.

**« Argh. »** gémit-il en pressant ses mains contre son crâne qui lui donne l'impression de vouloir exploser. **« Gnhm… merde. »**

Balthazar s'écroule à nouveau sur la table. Son bras heurte la chope de bière désormais vide qui roule et tombe par terre. Une joue plaquée contre le bois tiède et poisseux, l'homme a la tête tournée sur le côté. Perdu dans les vapeurs de son esprit sacrément enivré, il lui faut de longues minutes avant d'identifier la petite tâche verte qu'il distingue au loin comme étant Grunlek. Le nain semble être un peu plus sobre que lui… quoique, réflexion faite, non, vu qu'il vient de faire voler quelqu'un d'un coup de poing. Une bagarre générale éclate à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans le secteur de Grunlek, étant donné que c'est justement lui qui est à l'origine de la baston. Parfait, comme ça ils pourront le laisser dessoûler tranquillement, songe Bob avec ironie.

Il peine à se redresser pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et est en train de vaciller sur sa chaise sans être plus bien sûr de savoir où il se trouve quand une silhouette encapuchonnée vêtue de bleu vient s'assoir près de lui. Shinddha pose tranquillement ses pieds sur la table, une chope de bière pleine à ras bord à la main, et observe toute la scène sans se priver d'afficher un large sourire moqueur.

Lequel est bien entendu dissimulé sous son éternel cache-nez qu'il n'ôterait pour rien au monde. Pas envie de se faire jeter des pierres parce qu'il est différent.

**« T'avais besoin de lâcher prise, toi, ce soir, on dirait ! »** lance-t-il à Bob, l'œil goguenard.

Il ne reçoit pour toute réponse qu'un marmonnement incompréhensible et sirote sa boisson tout en se demandant distraitement si le mage a réellement compris ses paroles. Et combien de pintes il a descendu pour se retrouver aussi soûl. C'est plutôt rare de voir Balthazar Lennon s'abaisser à un tel état d'ivresse. D'habitude, il se contente de quelques chopes pour planer un peu et finit sa nuit au lit avec une ou deux demoiselles rencontrées au hasard de ses déambulations. Mais pas vautré sur une table à s'endormir le nez dans sa bière.

**« Mhu ghrnmo ? »** baragouine non sans mal le demi-diable en essayant d'articuler quelque chose de compréhensible.

Shin soupire, ôte ses pieds de la table et y dépose sa chope de bière.

**« Attends deux secondes. »**

Il se penche en avant, s'appuie sur ses coudes et prend doucement le visage de Bob entre ses mains. Alors que celui-ci se demande bien ce qu'il se passe et qu'une cascade d'images tendancieuses pas si désagréables que ça lui viennent à l'esprit, le contact glacial des doigts et des paumes de l'élémentaire sur son front et ses joues le font dégriser et dissipent la brume épaisse qui l'entourait depuis un moment. Il sursaute violemment et se recule d'un geste brusque. Shin n'en est pas vexé le moins du monde. Il reprend sa position initiale et adresse à son camarade un signe de tête moqueur.

**« Vas-y, maintenant. Tu disais ? »**

**« Mh… Merci bien. »** marmonne Bob dans un soupir las en se massant le front. **« Je disais : t'as vu Théo ? »**

**« Oh, lui ? Il est parti dormir, tu penses bien. »**

Shinddha sourit sous cape, et avec lui, rien n'est moins vrai que cette tournure de phrase. Le pyromancien partage sa mimique amusée avant de se redresser tout à fait. Se forçant à ne pas lorgner avidement sur la pinte de bière que son ami tient toujours en main (il a déjà suffisamment donné, merci bien), son regard balaye les lieux et s'attarde sur la bagarre générale dans laquelle Grunlek s'en donne à cœur joie. Visiblement, ils sont deux à avoir succombé aux attraits de l'alcool, ce soir…

**« Va falloir aller le calmer, au bout d'un moment… »**

**« Pour m'en prendre une au passage ? Non merci. »** ricane Shin. **« Oh, et puis, laisse-le s'amuser un peu. T'as bien dormi pendant toute la soirée, toi… »**

**« Hein ?! »**

**« Ouais, ça fait des plombes que tu roupilles, je te signale. »**

**« Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête… »** grimace le mage. **« Et Mani ? »**

**« Quoi, Mani ? »**

**« Il est où ? »**

Shinddha hausse les épaules avec détachement, apparemment peu concerné par le sort de l'elfe télékinésiste.

**« Pas en train de dépouiller les gars que Grun défonce ? »**

**« Je le vois pas. »** répond Bob en plissant les yeux.

**« Oh, t'en fais pas, il doit bien être en train de faire les poches à quelqu'un. »**

**« Seulement des péquenots, j'espère. » **prie le demi-diable en grinçant des dents. **« Ça s'est mal fini la dernière fois qu'on l'a pas surveillé… »**

L'archer roule des yeux.

**« Hé, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer la mère poule avec lui. »**

**« Pourtant, ça t'arrangeait bien, à une époque. »** le charrie Balthazar avec un regard qui en dit long.

Shin balaye sa remarque d'un geste de la main agacé. Sa brève attirance pour l'elfe innocent et maladroit n'a duré que quelques semaines, mais le mage de feu n'a de cesse de le taquiner à ce sujet depuis lors.

**« Pff, ta gueule. C'était avant que Théo ne… bref. »**

Bob rit à gorge déployée, toujours aussi amusé de la réaction de son ami, puis prend prudemment appui sur la table pour se lever. Il bénit silencieusement Shin pour son intervention en constatant qu'il tient debout sur ses jambes sans vaciller. Le manipulateur d'eau l'observe faire en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

**« Tu vas où ? »**

**« Le chercher. J'ai pas trop confiance quand il se balade tout seul. »**

**« Faudra bien que t'apprennes, un jour… »**

**« Quand il arrêtera de faire des conneries dès qu'on le quitte des yeux trente secondes, je reconsidèrerai la question, ouais. »**

Balthazar entend dans son dos le rire clair et cristallin de Shin, aussi frais et léger qu'un ruisseau, qui l'accompagne alors qu'il quitte la taverne à l'ambiance survoltée où les corps volent en tous sens et s'amoncellent au sol sous les poings de Grunlek (notamment celui en métal). S'il n'est pas dans la salle, peut-être que le pseudo-herboriste s'est montré pour une fois aussi raisonnable que Théo et qu'il est allé se coucher, espère Bob… même s'il en doute. Après tout les deux mots « raisonnable » et « Théo » n'ont rien à faire ensemble dans une même phrase.

Il monte les marches, parcourt le long couloir de l'étage où se trouvent toutes les chambres de l'auberge, arrive au niveau de celles que leur groupe occupe et frappe un coup à celle qu'il partage avec Mani avant de rentrer. Il ne voit pas pourquoi l'elfe aurait été s'enfermer dans l'antre de Grunlek, ni dans celle que partagent Shin et Théo, et dans laquelle ce dernier doit sûrement être en train de ronfler. Enfin, encore faudrait-il que le télékinésiste soit là. Bob songe qu'il y a intérêt pour lui. Sinon, il va être obligé d'aller le chercher dehors et de parcourir tout le village pour le retrouver. En temps normal, ça ne le gênerait pas tant, mais avec les températures polaires qu'il fait à l'extérieur, il jure que si l'elfe lui a fait ce coup-là, il lui fera passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand il lui mettra la main dessus. Parole de demi-diable.

Bob actionne la poignée et pousse la porte, qui s'entrouvre dans un grincement. Il entre dans la pièce et esquisse un sourire satisfait en distinguant, dans la pénombre, une silhouette aux oreilles pointues et aux tresses qui lui retombent dans le dos. Mais son sourire se fige rapidement et son expression se fait inquiète en pénétrant tout à fait dans la chambre. Mani est à contre-jour, enfin, à contre-nuit, plutôt, agenouillé devant la fenêtre, éclairé d'un faible halo argenté. Est-ce qu'il était en train de… prier, s'interroge Balthazar ? Ça l'étonnerait venant de lui, mais bon… après avoir côtoyé Théo et (surtout) ses charmants collègues de l'Église de la Lumière…

L'elfe a entendu la porte grincer, bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en aller autrement avec les oreilles qu'il a ? Il se retourne lentement, et à demi seulement. Bob voit ses épaules tressauter, incontrôlables. Un éclat sur son visage. Quelque chose brille sur sa peau mate. Le mage fronce les sourcils, dérangé par la sensation de malaise ambiant.

**« Mani… tu… ? »**

Balthazar s'interrompt brusquement. Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge. L'elfe s'est trop retourné, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, plus qu'il ne l'aurait sûrement voulu, et il a aperçu un second éclat scintiller entre ses mains tremblantes. Un éclat dangereux, qui n'a rien de naturel et que Bob ne reconnaît malheureusement que trop bien, puisqu'il s'agit de l'un des deux couteaux de combat qu'il n'utilise jamais.

Un couteau. Entre les mains de Mani, l'elfe télékinésiste, l'herboriste candide, l'assassin silencieux. Un couteau affûté, fait pour tuer.

Et déjà teinté de sang.

Il a arrêté de réfléchir. Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a compris la situation. Il a compris, et pour lui, comme pour les autres, il le sait, il est hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise. Alors Balthazar ne se pose aucune question, il bondit en avant, se jette sur Mani, bloque ses bras même si le télékinésiste se débat. Il n'utilise même pas ses propres lames pour se défendre… où sont-elles ? Pourquoi lui avoir volé l'un de ses couteaux pour tenter de se faire… _ça _?

**« Mani… Mani, arrête ! ARRÊTE ! »**

L'elfe lutte mais Bob finit par le maîtriser sans lui faire de mal. Enfin, pas trop. Il a essayé d'éviter de serrer ses avant-bras rougis par les lacérations. Lui a reçu un coup de couteau maladroit pendant l'altercation et une fine balafre court le long de sa joue, colorant son visage de minces striures de sang. Mani essaye de se débattre encore. Balthazar maintient ses poignets bloqués et son torse collé par terre avec ses genoux. De longues mèches de cheveux bruns emmêlés retombent devant sa figure et s'agitent nerveusement sous son souffle alors qu'il halète avec colère :

**« Mani ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »**

Son ami ferme les paupières avec résignation.

**« Laisse-moi, Bob. »**

**« Rêve. »**

Le mage fait mine de se reculer, mais l'elfe veut aussitôt tendre le bras en direction du couteau qu'il a jeté au loin. Alors il est obligé de resserrer ses prises autour des poignets de son camarade et soupire.

**« D'accord… d'accord. Écoute, Mani. Je sais pas ce que t'as. Mais tu vas pas bien. Alors calme-toi, fais pas de conneries et explique-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et je t'aiderai. Ça marche ? »**

**« Tu pourras rien faire. »**

**« Peut-être pas moi, peut-être pas tout seul, mais les autres… »**

Mani s'agite. Il y a comme une expression terrifiée qui passe sur son visage, une expression terrifiée qui fend le cœur de Bob. Il l'a toujours connu agile, joueur, défiant. Un peu comme lui, à tout questionner et à tout remettre en cause, même le monde entier. Mais malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, tout ce qu'ils ont partagé, tout ce qu'ils ont combattu, jamais encore il n'a vu Mani terrifié comme ça. Jamais l'elfe n'a ainsi dévoilé ses peurs les plus profondes, les plus intimes, face à lui. Il y a une première fois pour tout, comme on dit, songe Bob sans aucune connotation dans ses arrière-pensées, pour une fois.

**« Non ! N'en parle pas aux autres ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ! »**

**« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord. »** l'apaise-t-il doucement en cherchant son regard pour le rassurer. **« Alors ce ne sera que toi et moi. Ce sera notre secret et personne ne le saura. »**

Un long silence passe avant que Mani ne se décide finalement à hocher la tête tout doucement, tout timidement. Il est toujours aussi effrayé. D'autres larmes brillent dans ses yeux, prêtes à couler, et Bob se sent mal de le voir ainsi, si chétif, si faible, avec ses bras couverts de cicatrices, dont la plupart sont beaucoup trop récentes à son goût. Il voudrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le consoler, pour l'aider… N'importe quoi.

Il faut toujours surveiller Mani, parce que Mani ne fait que des bêtises. Mais lui, ça ne le dérange pas, même si face aux autres, il grommelle tout le contraire pour garder bonne figure. Mani fait des gaffes, Mani les entraîne dans des embrouilles dont ils n'ont même pas idée. Sans le faire exprès, sans le vouloir, sans jamais penser à mal. Mani est l'innocence et la pureté incarnée, et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

**« Ok. Viens là, reste pas par terre. »**

C'est rare qu'il se retrouve confronté à ce genre de situation. Et pourtant, Bob a l'impression de savoir exactement ce qu'il doit faire pour mettre Mani en confiance et faire en sorte qu'il se sente un petit peu mieux. Il tend la main à l'elfe, et serre plus que de raison ses doigts entre les siens quand il l'aide à se relever. Et puis, sans lâcher sa main, il le guide vers le lit et ils s'y asseyent l'un en face de l'autre en tailleur. Là, seulement, Balthazar se décide à lâcher la main de son ami. Distraitement, il tapote ses ongles les uns contre les autres et créé de minuscules flammèches qui illuminent faiblement leurs visages d'une lueur orangée, rendant la scène encore plus intime et propice aux confidences. Bob aurait sûrement d'autres idées qui lui passeraient par la tête s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet pour Mani.

Enfin non, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça lui traverse l'esprit quand même. Il est comme ça, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, et puis flûte, c'est Mani, quoi. Mais il n'y pense pas plus que ça, parce qu'il se doute que même si un peu de tendresse, de douceur et d'amour feraient du bien à l'elfe désorienté, ce n'est pas de ça dont il a besoin, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Plus tard, dans un second temps, peut-être…

**« Très bien, Mani… Parle-moi. »** murmure Balthazar pour qu'il n'y ait que lui qui l'entende, même s'ils sont seuls.

**« Tu veux que je te dise quoi… ? »** répond amèrement le télékinésiste d'une voix tremblante en fuyant son regard.

Le pyromancien a peur de devoir insister, l'espace d'un instant, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Les vannes s'ouvrent d'un coup. Tout s'écroule. Tout explose. Tout implose. Les mots se suivent et s'écoulent, durs, aussi affûtés que des armes mortelles, aussi tranchants que le poignard qu'il tenait encore en main quelques minutes plus tôt. Mani parle, parle, et parle encore, il ne se rend peut-être pas compte de ce qu'il dit, d'à quel point c'est grave, d'à quel point Bob a aussi mal que lui en l'écoutant, parce qu'il comprend que ça fait déjà un moment que le mal-être de son ami dure et que personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Lui comme les autres… Mani leur a tout caché, trop bien. Et ce soir, il a failli franchir le pas, lui qui hésitait et tentait de lutter depuis si longtemps.

**« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? »** répète-t-il, et les intonations de sa voix hésitent sans cesse entre le désespoir et l'agressivité. **« Que si t'étais arrivé plus tard, que si t'étais pas arrivé, vous m'auriez retrouvé, peut-être demain, peut-être un autre jour, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, avec ton couteau dans le cœur ? Que je te déteste d'être intervenu, parce que ça fait des jours, des semaines, des mois que j'essaye de me tuer avec mes machettes, mais que j'y arrive jamais, parce que j'ai pas le courage de les tenir moi-même et que ma télékinésie fout le camp quand j'essaye de me suicider ? »**

Balthazar écoute. Balthazar encaisse. Et Balthazar sent les larmes monter, chez lui aussi. Que c'est dur de comprendre enfin que quelqu'un qu'on aime souffre depuis trop longtemps. Il a l'impression que la culpabilité va l'étouffer.

**« Ou peut-être que tu veux juste que je t'explique pourquoi je veux en finir, hein ? C'est ça que t'attends ? »**

Béatement, stupidement, Bob hoche la tête sans un mot, puis se rend compte de son erreur. Il serre les poings compulsivement en se mordant les lèvres. Ses flammes meurent au creux de ses paumes. Maladroitement, il tend le bras pour déposer sa main sur celle de son ami, espérant se faire pardonner.

**« Mani… »**

Sèchement, l'elfe retire sa main et se détourne de lui pour faire face à la fenêtre. Il replie ses jambes contre lui et enserre ses genoux en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Son visage se crispe en une grimace de douleur quand il presse les blessures ouvertes de ses bras contre ses cuisses, tâchant son pantalon de sang. Un bruit étouffé parvient aux oreilles de Bob. Un sanglot. Mani pleure ouvertement devant lui sans chercher à se cacher. Il y a des moments où sa voix se brise. Où il s'interrompt pour renifler, et s'essuyer le nez d'un revers de main.

**« Vous existez très bien sans moi. Je… je l'ai bien vu, quand on s'est rencontré à Castelblanc, quand je vous ai accompagné ensuite. Votre groupe de quatre, ça fait des années qu'il est comme ça. Avec vous, je suis juste la cinquième roue du carrosse. Rigolote mais loin d'être indispensable. Vous avez tout partagé, tout affronté, vous êtes plus forts que je ne le serai jamais, quand vous combattez ensemble vous êtes invincibles. Alors que moi… »**

Mani baisse la tête et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. D'une voix étouffée, il continue à se livrer. Ça fait beaucoup trop de temps qu'il garde tous ses démons pour lui, enfermés à l'intérieur. Ce soir, il a besoin de s'en délivrer.

**« Je suis juste un boulet pour vous. Je ne réussis rien, je passe mon temps à louper tout ce que je fais. Combattre ? J'arrive pas à contrôler ma télékinésie et c'est vous que mes machettes vont attaquer. Espionner ? Je ne fais que me vautrer, faire du boucan et nous faire repérer. Voler des trucs ? Même ça, quand c'est des choses importantes et que vous avez vraiment besoin que je le fasse, j'en suis pas capable… Je ne sers à rien. »**

Il s'efforce de parler à travers ses pleurs, il a besoin d'évacuer toute sa peine et sa rancœur.

**« Que… que ce soit avec vous… Et… n'importe où ailleurs… Je n'ai pas de famille je n'ai pas d'amis… Je n'ai personne… Je n'ai rien. Je ne suis rien. Alors… à quoi ça sert que je reste là, hein… ? À rien… À… rien du tout… »**

**« Ne dis pas ça. »**

**« Même avec vous ! »** s'écrie Mani en relevant la tête pour dévisager Bob à travers ses larmes. **« Y'a rien qui nous lie ensemble… Absolument rien… Même Shin, je croyais qu'il tenait à moi… Au fond, il s'en fichait… Tout le monde s'en fout de moi, parce que je ne vaux rien, parce que je… »**

**« Mani. »**

Balthazar lui attrape l'épaule et est le plus rapide à reprendre la parole.

**« J'ai compris, Mani. Je t'ai écouté. Alors à ton tour, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi toi aussi, parce j'ai des choses à te dire. »**

Il cherche son regard, attend de le voir acquiescer.

**« Tu veux bien ? »**

Encore une fois, l'elfe reste silencieux, puis il a ce petit hochement de tête à la fois déroutant de timidité et incroyablement triste. Bob tend la main et essuie de ses doigts tièdes les larmes qui mouillent ses joues. Mani est surpris de son geste à la tendresse inattendue. Mais cette fois, il ne fuit pas le contact. Il ne le repousse pas non plus. Il le laisse faire, simplement, et attend qu'il parle. Alors, Balthazar se lance. Il se dévoile à son tour, comme Mani l'a fait envers lui, avec un peu de difficulté. Quand il y a besoin de longs discours argumentatifs, d'exhortations au combat ou à la fraternité, ses talents d'orateurs sont indéniables. Mais là, dans l'intimité d'une chambre, face à cet elfe malheureux aux tendances suicidaires dont il est tombé sous le charme, il peine à trouver ses mots. Pourtant, il aimerait lui dire ceux qu'il faut pour le toucher au cœur, pour le convaincre de rester là, à leurs côtés, avec eux… avec lui.

**« C'est faux, Mani. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire est faux. Tu ne sers pas à rien, tu n'es pas inutile. »**

**« Vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi… »**

**« Arrête de penser comme ça. Si tu pars dans ce sens-là, alors moi aussi, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi, sans Théo, sans Grunlek et sans Shin ! Pourquoi tu crois que je reste avec toi, avec eux, avec vous ? On peut tous se débrouiller seul et faire notre vie chacun de notre côté. Si on reste ensemble, c'est parce qu'on s'apprécie malgré nos chamailleries. Qu'on se complète malgré nos conneries. Qu'on est plus forts ensemble et que chaque épreuve qu'on partage nous fait avancer. Tu fais souvent des erreurs, Mani, c'est vrai. Mais tout le monde en fait. Et même si ç'a des conséquences sur tout notre groupe, on est aussi là pour t'aider à les résoudre, on se sort du pétrin ensemble, peu importe qui nous a collé dedans, peu importe si c'est encore toi, et ce pour la vingtième fois. On frôle la mort ensemble, ça resserre nos liens et on en rigole quand on en reparle des mois plus tard. »**

**« Vous êtes toujours en danger par ma faute. »**

**« Hé, on est des Aventuriers, Mani. »** lui rappelle Bob en souriant doucement. **« Être sans cesse en danger, c'est le principe même de notre existence. »**

L'elfe déglutit, observe son ami un instant, puis baisse les yeux en murmurant amèrement :

**« Shin… il m'a fait mal, tu sais. Je crois que… C'est à cause de lui que j'ai commencé à penser tout ça. Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'intéressait à moi. »**

Balthazar soupire. Il se rappelle qu'effectivement, le demi-élémentaire d'eau n'avait pas vraiment joué franc-jeu avec le télékinésiste, à l'époque.

**« Il n'a jamais voulu te blesser. Tu l'attirais, Mani, je te le jure, tu l'as captivé pendant un temps. Mais son cœur balançait aussi vers Théo, et puis… Enfin. Ces choses-là ne se justifient pas, tu sais comment c'est l'amour… »**

**« Non. »**

**« … Ah. »**

Bien sûr. Mani le Double, en marge de toutes les sociétés, elfes, humaines, quelles qu'elles soient, l'éternel asocial, exilé de toutes les patries, ignorant de toutes les mœurs. La terrible estime qu'il a de soi-même n'arrange rien. D'apprendre que l'innocent elfe n'a jamais connu l'amour serre le cœur de Bob. Il poursuit quand même.

**« On tient à toi, Mani. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu aies le moindre doute là-dessus. Théo nous a fait nous rencontrer, il nous a fait le premier travailler avec toi parce qu'il connaissait tes capacités et tes compétences, parce qu'il te faisait confiance. Grunlek a accepté que tu t'infiltres dans les bureaux de la royauté et que tu utilises tes talents de voleur, quand on était à Fort d'Acier. Shin t'a blessé en se désintéressant de toi pour aller batifoler dans les bras de Théo, c'est vrai. Il aurait dû s'en excuser auprès de toi, venir te parler, faire quelque chose, je le reconnais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il te déteste, à présent. Vous faites toujours un duo de choc, il discute toujours avec toi pendant les repas. »**

**« Et il me donne des pommes, parfois… »** commence à sourire timidement le botaniste.

**« Il était trop perdu dans ses sentiments, il ne réalisait pas qu'il te faisait du mal. Il n'a jamais voulu… »**

**« Oui. Je comprends. »**

Mani hoche la tête, simplement, et Balthazar est rassuré que le sourire sur ses lèvres ne disparaisse pas. Il a arrêté de pleurer. Alors que le mage s'apprête à lui demander s'il va un peu mieux, quand même dubitatif sur le fait qu'une simple conversation à cœur ouvert ait vraiment pu remettre toutes les pendules à l'heure et faire table rase des pensées trop noires de l'elfe, celui-ci entrouvre la bouche et murmure dans un filet de voix hésitant :

**« Et toi, Bob ? »**

**« Moi ? »**

**« Est-ce que je suis important, pour toi aussi ? »**

**« Mani, Mani, Mani… »** soupire Bob en secouant la tête doucement. **« Si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas monté te chercher cette nuit. Si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne me serais pas jeté sur toi, je ne t'aurai pas plaqué au sol pour t'arracher ce couteau des mains. Si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne t'aurais pas pris par la main pour te faire asseoir sur ce lit et essayer de t'aider à te sentir un peu mieux. »**

Mani le regarde bizarrement. C'est seulement parce qu'au fond de lui, il se demande enfin pourquoi le pyromancien l'a pris par la main. Mais Bob pense que c'est parce qu'il ne le croit pas, et sa voix se fait étonnamment hésitante alors qu'il essaye de poursuivre d'un ton moins assuré :

**« Écoute, Mani, je… Tu es très important pour moi. Vraiment. Et si tu t'en vas du groupe, plus rien ne sera pareil, à mes yeux. Alors, s'il te plaît… Ne fais plus de bêtises… pas comme celles-là, du moins. Et reste avec nous. Reste avec moi… »** souffle-t-il avec émotion et gravité, sans réussir à détacher son regard des deux iris noirs et ensorcelants de son compagnon.

**« Tu veux que je reste pour toi ? »** répète l'elfe avec une candeur désarmante.

**« Qu-Non, c'est pas ce que je… »**

**« Si, si, c'est ce que tu viens de dire. »**

Un silence passe et Balthazar ne sait pas quoi répondre, un peu mal à l'aise. Il est grillé, ça y'est, c'est sûr. Il se sent coupable. Il a l'impression de précipiter les choses, d'y aller beaucoup trop vite, de s'y prendre mal, en tout cas pas comme il faut. Il n'a pas le droit de se lancer dans une histoire avec Mani alors qu'il allait si mal il y a cinq minutes à peine ! Il n'a pas envie de le blesser comme Shin l'a fait. Il ne veut rien faire qui puisse faire du tort à Mani. L'elfe est si pur, si fragile, ignorant de tout. Bob a envie de le protéger du monde entier. Mais comment résister à ces grands yeux brillants d'innocence qui le dévisagent fixement ? Et à cette voix timide qui demande, hésitante, incapable d'y croire :

**« C'est vrai ? Tu… tiens autant que ça à moi ? »**

Balthazar est mort de trouille. Pas de se faire repousser, ça il s'en fout. Mais de lui faire du mal, encore, comme Shinddha l'a si bien fait sans même s'en rendre compte, sans se douter de la portée de ses gestes. Mais il veut que Mani comprenne vraiment sa réponse. Alors plutôt que de se battre encore avec des mots qu'il n'arrive pas à maîtriser ce soir, il s'approche un peu du télékinésiste et lui caresse la joue. Comme pour quémander une autorisation muette. Et puis, tout doucement, avec prudence, avec timidité, avec réserve, il amène son visage tout près de celui de son ami. Et leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Rapidement, tendrement, et puis il se retire, rempli de crainte, peut-être déjà de culpabilité, pensant voir des larmes couler à nouveau sur les joues de l'elfe…

Mais Mani ne le repousse pas. Mani ne pleure pas. Mani ne dit rien, n'a aucune réaction, sinon celle de lever doucement une main pour passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Et puis il y passe sa langue, à la recherche du goût éphémère de celles de Bob. Enfin, il relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux, un peu perdu.

**« Ah ? Comme ça ? »** demande-t-il seulement.

**« Shin m'a fait mal aussi. »** avoue alors Balthazar dans un souffle. **« J'étais amoureux de toi bien avant qu'il ne commence à te tourner autour. Mais il a au moins eu le courage de t'approcher. Alors que moi… »**

**« Tu as dû être content quand il est parti avec Théo. »** dit innocemment Mani. **« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir après ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, je… Je croyais… J'avais peur de toi. »**

Mani écarquille les yeux. Chacun son tour. Lui, il a pleuré devant Bob. Maintenant, c'est à lui de découvrir que oui, le demi-diable avait peur de quelque chose… de lui, en l'occurrence.

**« Mais pourquoi ? »** s'écrie-t-il, désolé.

**« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Mani. »** murmure Balthazar en osant de nouveau ancrer son regard dans le sien.

**« Mais tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, Bob… »**

L'elfe accroche maladroitement le cou du pyromage et s'effondre à moitié sur lui en voulant lui rendre son baiser. Les deux hommes s'écroulent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Bob se redresse sur un coude en souriant, chassant d'un geste de tête les longues mèches brunes qui lui retombent devant les yeux et l'empêchent de contempler le magnifique télékinésiste rougissant qui est désormais allongé sur son ventre.

**« Oups. »** lâche Mani.

Pour toute réponse, Balthazar se contente de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il constate avec soulagement que l'elfe répond à son baiser, avec encore plus de fougue.

**« Il faut soigner tes bras… »**

**« Plus tard, Bob. »**

Personne n'est mort cette nuit, et c'est tant mieux. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que son ami ne ressente plus jamais ce mal-être. Il le défendra contre le monde entier. Il lui donnera toute l'attention qu'il mérite, tout l'amour dont il a besoin, et plus encore s'il le faut.

Plus jamais il ne veut voir Mani le Double pleurer.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Bon, c'était tristounet, mais tout est bien qui finit à peu près bien… ! ^^'_

_Merci de votre lecture en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est toujours sympa d'avoir des avis sur ce qu'on fait._

_Prenez un cookie, du thé glacé, et à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! :-) Bisous !_


End file.
